Welcome (Anime)
Did you mean: :*''Welcome (Chapter 13), chapter 13 of the manga?'' :*''Welcome (Chapter 38), chapter 38 of the manga?'' ---- is the sixth episode of the Gakkou Gurashi! anime which was produced by Lerche. Synopsis Miki finishes the backstory about the earlier events from her perspective. Major Events These events occurred within this episode: *the rest of Miki's backstory **Megu-nee's status was actually Deceased Summary While Miki is sleeping on the couch, she overheard Yuki talking to someone. When she wakes up, Yuki greets her. Megu-nee told Yuki to give her some water and she does so. Yuki started to introduce herself. Followed by Megu-nee, who also introduces herself, though, she was interrupted (rather ignored). Afterwards, Miki began introducing herself, she explained that she was in her second year of high school. Because of this, this makes Yuki her . Miki was confused when Yuki began to talk to Megu-nee. When Miki spotted Taromaru, it seems like he began to dislike her. Later, Yuki began to show her around the school. From this point forward, Yuki will call Miki, "Mii-kun." Yuki looks into the music room, it appeared that no one was inside. From this, the two go inside. Miki was still confused about the status of the current situation they're in. She was shocked to find out that the music room was a mess. Yuki began playing some music from a tape player. Miki says that it was a waste of electricity. Since the tape player was quite heavy, Yuki had Megu-nee hold on to it for her. Miki wanted to leave, so she told Yuki-senpai to hurry up. This moved Yuki but began to creep Miki out. Miki also asked Yuki to stop calling her "Mii-kun." Right after, Yuki claimed that "Mii-kun" was cute. Yuki began a conversation with Megu-nee about this. Miki, confused once again, questioned, "Who is Megu-nee?" From this, Yuki's perfect school life began to crumble; though, she held it back by telling things about her and asked her to apologize. Soon, Rii-san and Kurumi arrives and everyone, expect Yuki, is in the club room. Rii-san explains that they decided to act like an extracurricular club that's lodging at school, that being the School Living Club. Kurumi explains that Rii-san and Megu-nee came up with this idea. Miki began to quest this "Megu-nee" that Yuki kept talking to. Rii-san answers that Megu-nee was gone. Any talk or discussions with Megu-nee up until now was only in Yuki's head. (This explains why Megu-nee is sometimes interrupted by others or ignored.) They also explain that she is not ghost, but rather, Yuki acts as if the outbreak had never occurred. (This explains why she still attends her classes.) On the roof, there was a cross, marking Megu-nee's grave, which has Megu-nee's ribbon on it. Afterwards, Rii-san requested Miki to play along with Yuki, but she wasn't sure if she will ever recover. Miki couldn't understand why their doing so, but Miki decides to play along. They go back to the club room and Yuki suggested to do a sports festival. Miki thought they were just playing silly games but Yuki states that this was a club function. Reciting the School Living Club's fifth regulation, "Club members must participate in all school events." Miki doesn't understand but as a chance to know Yuki better, she decided to go along with it. Much preparation later they had fun during the sports meet. Kurumi sits on the floor with Miki, tells her that Yuki always comes up with stuff like this. Kurumi was glad they did this. When their thoughts and acts get them nowhere, Yuki gives them the answer. With this, Miki became more open to Yuki. Miki reflects back about the mall; she was glad that she left. After Miki takes a bath, she meets up with Rii-san. From here, Miki wanted to join the School Living Club, even if it's trial basis, to understand Yuki. Rii-san reaches out and welcomes her. ---- Yuki finished the drawings for the school album. She smiles to the others and says, "Let's make lots of memories together!" Here, Miki looks at her drawing of Kei and herself holding hands. Trivia *The visuals for the ending theme displays Megumi disappearing within the frames of the previous episodes. *In the next episode preview, Yuki was talking to Megu-nee. **During this scene, Megumi begins to fade out and disappear. **Miki overhears the conversation, confused. Navigation References Category:Episode